Henry A. du Pont
|birth_place = Greenville, Delaware |death_date = |death_place = Greenville, Delaware |spouse = Mary Pauline Foster |children = |party = Republican |residence = Greenville, Delaware |alma_mater = University of Pennsylvania United States Military Academy |occupation = soldier, railroad executive |profession = |religion = Episcopalian |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=United States Army |rank=Lieutenant Colonel |battles=American Civil War |awards=Medal of Honor }} Henry Algernon du Pont (July 30, 1838 - December 31, 1926), known as "Colonel Henry", was an American soldier and politician from Winterthur, near Greenville, in New Castle County, Delaware. He was a veteran of the American Civil War, and a member of the Republican Party, who served two terms as U.S. Senator from Delaware. Early life and family Du Pont was born July 30, 1838 at Eleutherian Mills, near Greenville, Delaware, son of Henry and Louisa Gerhard du Pont and grandson of Eleuthère Irénée du Pont, the founder of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. He married Mary Pauline Foster in 1874 and had two children, Henry Francis du Pont and Louisa Evelina. They were members of Christ Episcopal Church in Christiana Hundred and lived on the Winterthur estate near Greenville, Delaware. He attended the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia and graduated first in his class from the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York in 1861. Du Pont was commissioned a 2nd Lieutenant of Engineers. Later he was promoted to 1st Lieutenant in the 5th Regiment, U.S. Artillery and served as a light artillery officer in the United States Army during the American Civil War, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. At the beginning of the war he was assigned to the defenses of Washington and New York Harbor, but in 1864 was part of General Philip Sheridan's army in the Shenandoah Valley of northern Virginia. He was awarded the Medal of Honor for his handling of a retreat at the Battle of Cedar Creek, allowing Sheridan to ultimately win a victory in the battle. He stayed in the U.S. Army for ten years after the war. In 1875 he returned to Delaware became president and general manager of the Wilmington & Northern Railroad Company from 1879 until 1899. During that time, and for the remainder of his life he operated an experimental farm on his estate now known as the Winterthur Museum near Greenville, Delaware. Political career Du Pont was elected to the U.S. Senate on June 13, 1906, to fill the vacancy in the term beginning March 4, 1905. During this term, he served with the Republican majority in the 59th, 60th, and 61st U.S. Congress. In the 61st Congress he was Chairman of the Committee on Expenditures in the Military Affairs Department. He was again elected to the U.S. Senate in 1911. During this term, he served with the Republican majority in the 62nd Congress, but was in the minority in the 63rd, and 64th U.S. Congress. In the 62nd Congress he was again Chairman of the Committee on Expenditures in the War Department, in the 63rd Congress he was a member of the Committee on Military Affairs, and in the 64th Congress he was a member of the Committee on Transportation and Sale of Meat Products. In the first popular election of a U.S. Senator in Delaware, du Pont lost his bid for a third full term in 1916 to Democrat Josiah O. Wolcott, the Delaware Attorney General. In all, he served most of two terms from June 13, 1906 to March 4, 1917, during the administrations of U.S. Presidents Theodore Roosevelt, William H. Taft and Woodrow Wilson. Death and legacy Henry A. du Pont died at his home, Winterthur, and is buried in the du Pont Cemetery at Greenville. His son, Henry Francis du Pont, developed his home into the well known Winterthur Museum. Archival materials relating to him are part of the Archives owned by the museum at Greenville, near Wilmington. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Captain, 5th U.S. Artillery. Place and date: At Cedar Creek, Va., October 19, 1864. Entered service at: Wilmington, Del. Birth: Eleutherean Mills, Del. Date of issue: April 2, 1898. Citation: :By his distinguished gallantry, and voluntary exposure to the enemy's fire at a critical moment, when the Union line had been broken, encouraged his men to stand to their guns, checked the advance of the enemy, and brought off most of his pieces. Almanac Elections are held the first Tuesday after November 1. The General Assembly chose the U.S. Senators, who took office March 4 for a six year term. After 1913 they were popularly elected. {|class=wikitable style="width: 94%" style="text-align: center;" align="center" |-bgcolor=#cccccc !colspan=7 style="background: #ccccff;" |Public Offices |- ! Office ! Type ! Location ! Began office ! Ended office ! notes |- |U.S. Senator |Legislature |Washington |June 13, 1906 |March 3, 1911 | |- |U.S. Senator |Legislature |Washington |March 4, 1911 |March 3, 1917 | {|class=wikitable style="width: 94%" style="text-align: center;" align="center" |-bgcolor=#cccccc !colspan=7 style="background: #ccccff;" |United States Congressional service |- ! Dates ! Congress ! Chamber ! Majority ! President ! Committees ! Class/District |- |1905–1907 |59th |U.S. Senate |Republican |Theodore Roosevelt | |''class 1'' |- |1907–1909 |60th |U.S. Senate |Republican |Theodore Roosevelt | |''class 1'' |- |1909–1911 |61st |U.S. Senate |Republican |William Howard Taft | |''class 1'' |- |1911–1913 |62nd |U.S. Senate |Republican |William Howard Taft | |''class 1'' |- |1913–1915 |63rd |U.S. Senate |Democratic |Woodrow Wilson | |''class 1'' |- |1915–1917 |64th |U.S. Senate |Democratic |Woodrow Wilson | |''class 1'' {|class=wikitable style="width: 94%" style="text-align: center;" align="center" |-bgcolor=#cccccc !colspan=12 style="background: #ccccff;" |Election results |- !Year !Office ! !Subject !Party !Votes !%''' ! !'''Opponent !Party !Votes !% |- |1916 |U.S. Senator | | |Henry A. du Pont | |Republican | |22,925 | |45% | | |Josiah O. Wolcott Hiram R. Burton | |Democratic Independent | |25,434 2,361 | |50% 5% See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F Notes References * * * * * External links *Biographical Directory of the United States Congress *Delaware’s Members of Congress *Find a Grave *Political Graveyard *Henry A. du Pont papers *Col. H.A. du Pont Company records More information *Delaware Historical Society; website; 505 North Market Street, Wilmington, Delaware 19801; (302) 655-7161 *University of Delaware; Library website; 181 South College Avenue, Newark, Delaware 19717; (302) 831-2965 Category:1838 births Category:1926 deaths Category:People from New Castle County, Delaware Category:19th-century American Episcopalians Category:American Episcopalians Category:American politicians of French descent Category:People of Huguenot descent Category:Delaware Republicans Category:Du Pont family Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of Delaware in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:United States Senators from Delaware Category:Burials in New Castle County, Delaware sv:Henry A. du Pont